La verdad no, no hace ruido
by HardLohve
Summary: No sólo tras la caza, el pan, la pesca, las plantas o la madera hay humanidad. Tras el 2, bajo capas y capas de armas y perdiciones, se esconde un Cato, una Clove, como tú, como ellos… Como nadie.


"La voz de Cato está mucho más cerca; sé, por el dolor que refleja, que ya ha visto a la chica en el suelo"...

..."Cato se arrodilla al lado de Clove, lanza en mano, suplicándole que se quede con él. Dentro de nada se dará cuenta de que es inútil, de que no puede salvarla."

-…-…-

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, tramas y demás de The Hunger Games no son míos…, sé que valgo mucho pero, ¿tanto como para escribir semejante arte? ¡nanai!. Eso sí, la trama de abajo sí que es mía.

-…-…-

Título: La verdad no hace ruido.

Autor: HardLohve.

Fandom: The hunger Games/Los Juegos del Hambre.

Pairing: Cato/Clove.

Sumary: No sólo tras la caza, el pan, la pesca, las plantas o la madera hay humanidad; tras el 2, bajo capas y capas de armas y perdiciones, se esconde un Cato, una Clove, como tú, como ellos..., como nadie.

Rating: K+.

-…-…-…-

Cato monta guardia en la parte sur del llano, escondido tras unos matorrales desde el cual poder espiar los movimientos de cualquier contrincante. Sin embargo, no tiene ni la mitad de la mente ppuestas en la tarea, porque en realidad lo que está haciendo es tratar, con ahínco, de agudizar el oído y capturar por ese sentido todo lo que ocurre en el banquete. De pronto se oye un chillido estridente con su nombre; un CATO, que le pone las manos tensas, la cara roja, la lanza en sable, y una sola palabra en mente: Clove, Clove y Clove. Sabía que tendría que haber ido él a la invitación, dejar que fuera ella quien se ocultase montando guardia, porque almenos así no pasaría tanto peligro. Que aunque hubiese ganado ella el derecho a ese puesto en un -piedra, papel, tijera-, insistir y persistir habría sido su mayor baza de convicción. Pasar de sus herramientas de gladiadora, de su mirada suplicante, y permanecer en un contundente y rotundo no. Sin embargo, es el sofocado ¡Clove!, ¡voy, ya voy!, el que repite para sosegarse, para relentecer el goteo frustrante del pánico en la sangre, para controlar el salado sabor de la culpabilidad, que circula por todo su rostro, marcando los agigantados pasos que da en la carrera contra el tiempo, el nado a ciegas en el espumeante rastro de la zozobra.

Corre, sólo corre, tienes que llegar para salvarla, –se dice con notable congoja. El terror se despliega por todo su pecho, como una manta echada en pleno verano, asfixiante, aprisionante, desesperante.

Al llegar al sitio del banquete, ve una trenza morena que se aleja zigzagueando en unos pasos tambaleantes, y al chico del 11 metiéndose decidido entre las ramas de unos árboles, llevando consigo dos grandes y bamboleantes mochilas sobre el hombro. Sin embargo, lo que más atrae su vista no es la huida de sus competidores, sino la visión de Clove retorciéndose en el suelo, aquejada de una mortal herida que corona toda su sien.

Desesperado, ordena a sus piernas a ir más rápido. Izquierda derecha, izquierda derecha…, date prisa, tienes que llegar a socorrerla. Izqierda derecha,izquierda derecha…, venga, vamos, no puedes fallarla.

Al llegar junto a ella y ver toda la situación, lo primero que siente es miedo. Mucho miedo. Por la chica que yace laxa a sus pies. Rabia. Mucha rabia. Porque todos, al final, se atreven a abandonarle. Celos. Muchos celos; por los falsos amantes, que al parecer, consiguen salvarse una vez más mientras él se queda solo en este terreno infernal. Odio. Mucho odio; por Thresh, que huye con su mochila, sus recursos, con la vida de Clove. Y odio por Clove, sobre todo por ella, porque prefiere tumbarse, quejarse y no aguantar, en lugar de levantarse, sonreír, y ayudarle a ganar.

De repente sus pestañas tiemblan, titilantes, como luces parpadeantes a punto de fundirse. Finalmente, consigue abrir los ojos y le ve ahí de pie, como la estatua de un Adonis perdido. Mueve los labios tratando de decirle algo, pero la voz le sale tan débil, que ni ella misma se oye hablar. Sin embargo Cato nota su intento, y se arrodilla ante ella para captar su balbuceo.

-Gra-gra-gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Al final, aunque no era eso lo quepretendía, has acabado siendo mi a-a-a-migo.

Clove le coge las manos y sonríe con los ojos, con los labios, con las manos. Manos, que tratan de hablar porque las palabras no pueden salir más. Manos, que aprietan sin dañar, porque la fuerza le abandona sin poderlo evitar. Manos, que confían y depositan sobre ellos su último aliento vital. Manos que gruñen, agradecen, riñen, fortalecen..., manos, que simplemente se despiden.

Y entonces Cato, el gigante, bruto y orgulloso Cato, el lancero obsesivo de la seguridad, el lanzador que hasta entonces nunca se separaba de su afilada y mortal hoja, el alanceador de lanzas por excelencia, se desprende de lo que hasta ahora en Los Juegos era su tercer brazo, su arma, tirándola a un lado como si le quemase, desprotegiéndose voluntariamente.

De rodillas, se arrastra hasta el tronco de un arbusto, llevando entre sus brazos a una fláccida Clove. Posa su reseca mano en los ensangrentados cabellos castaños de la chica, acariciando su pelo de manera constante, ssuave y tranquilizante.

Quiere hablar, expresarse, explicar todo lo que siente. Quiere gritar, golpear, ocultar a Clove de las miradas insistentes. Quiere llorar, abrazar, desahogarse, pero en su cabeza no encuentra el razonamiento que lo justifique. Quiere decirla cuanto lo siente, pero no debe, no debe, no debe. Quiere asegurarla que la echará de menos. A la curiosa, decidida, impetuosa Clove, la echará de menos. A la gritona, desquiciante, directa Clove, la echará de menos. A la seria, disponible, sincera e imaginativa Clove, la echará de menos.

Pero no es posible, porque en Los Juegos del Hambre los tributos están para eliminarse, no para encariñarse. Es imposible, es imposible, es imposible.

-Imposible- dice en voz alta, creyendo la audiencia que no cree lo cerca que está de la final, cuando en realidad no sabe cómo afrontar la muerte de su compañera.

-Imposible -repite, endureciendo el rostro, mientras por dentro, ahora sí, él también arde en silencio.

Y así empieza a derretirse el hielo de sus emociones. Minuto a minuto, su cuerpo gime, su voz se tensa, su corazón se hunde. Segundo a segundo, su mente pierde, su alma se quiebra, su grito resurge. Latido a latido, comprende, por fin comprende, lo injusto que es pagar tal precio, pasar por semejante adiós por tan sólo un premio; que la manipulación, la traición, el rencor, estaba implícito en Los Juegos. Que lo que más se arriesga en la ansiada Cosecha nunca es la pérdida de la vida, sino la de la conciencia, la humanidad, la esencia misma de la persona.

Porque Jugar, significa estar en el Distrito 2 entrenándose a escondidas; porque Jugar, es disfrazarse de agente y fingir no ser un don nadie; porque Jugar, es crecer con la inseparable cruz del hambre; porque Jugar, es creerse más que nadie, asentir a los crímenes fantasmales, no cuestionar la versión oficial de la Ciudad Grande.

Sin embargo, este, este momento en la Arena, este momento de incertidumbre, de luchar no para ser vencedor, sino para apalear el horror, significa un momento en que la fría verdad golpea menos, mucho menos, que la dolorosa realidad . Significa un momento de percatarse de que para ellos uno no es nadie, sólo un tributo a cual más apilar en la tétrica colección de campeones.

-No me dejes, Clove –la dice, aunque ya sabe que es muy tarde-; No comprendes, que tras este golpe, no sé cómo recuperarme –murmura para sí, para ella, para todos…, para nadie.

Rabioso, aprieta los puños contra su pecho, avergonzado de querer llorar. Furioso, se levanta de un brinco, y tras alejarse del cuerpo de la chica, empieza a patear con saña las piedras en el camino.

Duele, oh, por supuesto que duele. Duele, sentir saber, querer detener, tener que enmudecer. Duele, porque ya sabe lo que se pierde. Duele, darse cuenta de cuanto duele. Duele, saber que ese dolor a Clove ni siquiera la vale...

Sin embargo, como no debe hacer más, como no puede hacer más, como, simplemente, no sabe hacer más, vuelca su pena, su frustración, su impotencia, en los lejanos pasos del Distrito 11, y se jura, sí, se jura, que será él quien lo pague, que la muerte de Clove no quedará impune. Que aunque bañe la lanza en la sangre de Thresh, será la vela capitoliana que le ha alumbrado siempre, la que permita licuarse a sus pies, en un despectivo y vergonzoso charco.

Mientras le cierra los ojos a Clove, promete que, al igual que esos sinsajos que ahora callan por la proximidad del aerodeslizador, él también callará, reaccionando como se espera que reaccione, aunque por dentro…aunque por dentro, vea por fin la verdad.

Recoge de nuevo la lanza, y se dispone a volver a luchar, pero esta vez, a partir de esta vez, decide proteger el poco resquicio que queda de su dignidad.

Con los ojos vidriosos, se gira por última vez hacia Clove, que ahora cuelga en el aire en unas tenazas de hierro, intentando decirle a ese cuerpo tieso, lo mucho que ha marcado su Juego. Le gustaría custodiarla, robarla, protegerla; le gustaría recordarla única, veloz, resuelta, hermosa, difícil, eficaz, volátil.

Persiguiendo los pasos de Thresh, recoge el último cuchillo de Clove y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, por pura necesidad de tener algo que la pertenezca; un distintivo hacia el cual dirigir todos sus pensamientos, recuerdos, respeto, deseos..., aunque nunca los diga en voz alta, aunque siempre se lo susurre a su compañera, a su aliada, a su hermana, a su amiga... Aunque sólo se los confíe a ella, a su Clove.

-…-…-…-

NT:

Necesitaba escribir esto. Realmente me quedé con ganas de saber, detalladamente, cómo fue la muerte de Clove, dado que Katniss da la espalda (obviamente) a esta escena.

Por supuesto, no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que podría haber escrito Collins, pero como no lo hizo..., pues oye, me consuelo con esta pequeña ilusión, con lo que me hubiera gustado que pasase.

OK, eso es todo. Saludos y espero que os guste!


End file.
